videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Teleroboxer Remastered/Characters
This page details a list of the characters (both teleroboxer and machine) featured in Teleroboxer Remastered. Listings Player's Robot *'Harry' - Harry is your cutting-edge teleroboxing robot. A highly responsive machine, he will only fight as well as you control him. Pour it on with his "Machine-Gun Attack"! **Weight: 4300kg **Height: 3.85m **Armor Thickness: 10mm **Specialty: Machine-Gun Attack **Operator: You! **Playable In: All gameplay modes Classic Opponent Robots *'Pagero' - Pagero was the very first purpose-built teleroboxing robot. His favorite offensive maneuver is the "Sumo Attack". **Weight: 4100kg **Height: 3.9m **Armor Thickness: 8mm **Specialty: Sumo Attack **Power: 4/10 **Armor Strength: 5/10 **Agility: 4/10 **Operator: Johnny Bysel (Great Britain) - Former captain of the Cookies baseball team. Because of his love for violence, he retired from baseball and took up teleroboxing. He also has a love for punk rock music, but doesn't like dressing up like a punk rocker himself! **Playable In: VS mode only! *'Spokong' - Spokong is a real brute of a robot, with high-quality armor twice as thick as Harry's! He also has a tendency to lower his head to his stomach area. **Weight: 6000kg **Height: 4.2m **Armor Thickness: 20mm **Specialty: Head Below The Belt **Power: 9/10 **Armor Strength: 7/10 **Agility: 4/10 **Operator: Big Rick (United States of America) - Rick has been searching for his brother, who he hadn't seen since he was 15 years old. Having used to be a pro wrestler, Rick became a teleroboxer to try and find his brother, who is rumored to also be a teleroboxer. Rumor has it, was that Rick's brother had ran away from home years ago because he hated Rick. **Playable In: VS mode only! *'Dorihey' - A German-built teleroboxing robot with a fierce balance of power, armor strength, and agility. He also features a hat which can be used as a powerful drill, truly a nasty surprise! **Specialty: Drill Hat **Power: 6/10 **Armor Strength: 9/10 **Agility: 7/10 **Operator: DH.1 (Germany) - DH.1 is a teleroboxer, but what makes him stand out above all the others is the fact that he is also a robot! Programmed with the skills of some of history's greatest human boxers, DH.1 will not be an easy one to beat! **Playable In: VS mode only! *'Bomkun' - A strange and colorful robot with a powerful self-destruct functionality. Be mindful of the timer on his chest -- Knock him out before he explodes! **Specialty: Self-Destruct **Power: 4/10 **Armor Strength: 8/10 **Agility: 6/10 **Operator: Picky (Nationality Unknown) - A real weird-o, Picky is claimed to be 527 years old. Wearing a jumpsuit with a flower on top of his head, he aims to show what guys like him can really do in the teleroboxing circuit! **Playable In: VS mode only! *'Prin' - A feminine robot, she is very quick and agile, especially in the right hands! Make her mad, and she'll put on a really mean face and slap you silly! **Weight: 3800kg **Height: 3.6m **Armor Thickness: 7mm **Specialty: Slap, Chest Boppers **Power: 6/10 **Armor Strength: 6/10 **Agility: 9/10 **Operator: Cheri Freneal (France) - Ever since she was a young girl, Cheri wanted to be a fashion model, but her tomboyish looks and personality are more suited for teleroboxing. She acquired her machine, Prin, from her friend, engineering professor Dr. Heckel Brenner. However, it is rumored on the street that Dr. Brenner obtained Prin by stealing her from someone else! **Playable In: VS mode only! *'Ikanger' - A very strong and agile kangaroo-type teleroboxing robot with a cute little robot joey in the pouch. Watch out when that robo-joey squeals -- It might also punch you! **Weight: 5100kg **Height: 4.8m **Armor Thickness: 12mm **Specialty: Joey Attack **Power: 9/10 **Armor Strength: 6/10 **Agility: 9/10 **Operator: Kevin Pasco (Australia) - 9-year-old Kevin Pasco is the eldest son of the Pasco Ranch in Australia. His father wants him to be an actor, but decided that he doesn't have what it takes. With that, Kevin vies to please his dad by becoming a teleroboxing champion. Now, Mr. Pasco hopes that Kevin's younger brother would become an actor. **Playable In: VS mode only! *'Tukikage' - This high-tech teleroboxing robot from Japan has features befitting his sneaky ninja motif. He can separate its upper body from the lower to avoid body blows, and can even disappear in a whirlwind of leaves before suddenly reappearing and striking out! Watch out for his afterimages! **Specialty: Noroshi-no-Jutsu, Body Half Separation, Bunshin-no-Jutsu **Power: 7/10 **Armor Strength: 7/10 **Agility: 10/10 **Operator: Mamoru (Japan) - Information regarding this teleroboxer is classified by the order of the World Teleroboxing Organization. **Playable In: VS mode only! *'Bamsham' - No information yet **Specialty: Cat Scratch Attack **Power: 10/10 **Armor Strength: 8/10 **Agility: 10/10 **Operator: Milky (Nationality Unknown) - No information yet **Not playable in VS mode! New Opponent Robots *'Freezo' - Freezo is a teleroboxing robot with the motif of the snow and ice. With his "Ice Crystal Punch" technique, he can freeze his opponents solid! *''The WTO would like to apologize for the use of bad comedy in this machine's description.* **Weight: 4300kg **Height: 4m **Armor Thickness: 15mm **Specialty: Ice Crystal Punch **Power: 6/10 **Armor Strength: 7/10 **Agility: 5/10 **Operator: '''Siggi' (Iceland) - Siggi has come to the world teleroboxing circuit to show everyone how things are done down in Iceland, especially teleroboxing! **Playable In: VS mode only! *'Patriot Pat' - Patriot Pat is as ev'ry inch American as he is a teleroboxing robot. Watch out, though, he's got a few or so tricks up his sleeves, one of which being a hidden punching arm in his Uncle Sam hat! He also headbutts, so look out for that one, too! That, and he's good at faking out opposing robots! **Weight: 4200kg **Height: 4.1m **Armor Thickness: 12mm **Specialty: Hidden Puncher, Headbutt, Fake-Out **Power: 7/10 **Armor Strength: 6/10 **Agility: 8/10 **Operator: Donald (United States of America) - A rich businessman who is said to have bought his way into the competition. His robot, Patriot Pat, is made to show the world that Americans in general are the greatest. He's gotten the best teleroboxing training money could buy, with Patriot Pat to match! **Playable In: VS mode only! **Trivia: Donald is a caricature of Donald Trump *'Ashurazer' - There's a tad bit of controversy surrounding this particular teleroboxing robot from India. Its arms can each split into three smaller arms for a powerful barrage attack. That, and it has three faces and is themed after a class of deities from Hindu mythology. **Weight: 5500kg **Height: 4.3m **Armor Thickness: 18mm **Specialty: Ultimate Barrage **Power: 8/10 **Armor Strength: 7/10 **Agility: 4/10 **Operator: Chader (India) - A Hindu guru from India, he may be old at almost 100 years, but is still potent for his age. He also practices yoga and meditation and is well-versed in the mythology of his faith. **Playable In: VS mode only! **Trivia: Chader is a character cut from the original Teleroboxer and would have operated a mole-like robot named "Headome". Category:Characters Category:Character list